


A Perfect Blizzard

by orphan_account



Category: Chaos - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is absolutely crap but it will be updated when I can not suck at writing we’re a bit of a mess hope y’all like it :))
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. In the beginning there was many

**Author's Note:**

> Pls enjoy lol

The icy blizzard had raged upon the world for decades; The majority of the human population failed to endure the conditions, and the wildlife population was limited to the arctic varieties and those who learned to adapt. There were many tales that lasted in the crystalline of the caverns people called home. In a broken skyscraper lies the safe house. The snow brought out horrendous monsters, they were given the title, Wendigos. They were mere legends before sub zero temperatures engulfed the world, leaving people stranded and hopeless. Those who were unfortunate to be abandoned became wendigos, feeding themselves with the human body of another. Those who endured, pushed forward, are still striving to take back their homes as the Wendigo plagued the lands.

The exhaustion on her round face was clear to see, she was completely and totally done with Idk’s bullshit. The brunette rose from their seat. “Why the fuck do I have to share brain cells with you?” Jane sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

“You love me, Jellybean!” Idk responded cheekily, enjoying this immensely more than doing their work.

“Hell fucking no!” Jane yelled from her position at the large filing cabinet, “Get your goddamn work done, I won’t cover for your ass if it isn’t done by tomorrow.” With that, Jane sat back down and the office descended into a resigned silence that often occupied the room. The only sounds to be heard were that of her shuffling and Idk frustrated and upset grumbles. 

The old door to the office creaked open, drawing Jane’s from Idk’s complaining and her ever mounting pile of paperwork. “Oh, hey Maple.”

Maple's soft tone fills the quiet room “Hi Jane!”

“Damn it all. Fuck this” Idk sighed in exasperation, banging their head on the worn wood of the desk. Jane refocused on her never ending work, having no desire to deal with Idk.

“What’s that about?” Maple questioned, shifting the door shut and walking over to their self designated spinning chair that resided next to Jane’s desk.

They turned to face Jane, who was writing something in a miscellaneous file labeled, “Kageyama Tobiyolo”. She looked up again, adjusting her glasses, “I honestly don’t even know, every five or so minutes they start doing their work, tries to start flirting, I make them stop, then they proceed to slam their head on their desk.” 

Maple shrugs in acceptance, “Fair.” 

They both watch as Idk lifts their head accordingly, and focuses back on their work, Jane shifts her attention, “Anyway, what’s up?” The realization of their original task hits Maple, “Oh right! We have a council meeting.” 

Idk breaks from pattern and joins Jane in looking at Maple inquisitively, “Again?” 

Maple hums, “Yeah, some of the fighting units found more people on the journey back here from Acer”

“We have new people joining us practically every week! I’m not complaining though, I like being taken from my work-“

“That shouldn’t be something you enjoy doing” Jane sighed disappointedly as she continued writing.

“Moving on from the utter disrespect that is that statement. Have you gathered everyone else?” 

Maple nodded, “We’re just waiting on you both.”

Jane closed the file and walked to the doorway, Idk jumped out of their seat, giddy with the idea of getting away from their dreaded desk. The journey to the council room was relatively brief, just down the hallway of the shared offices and a left turn. Chatter filled in the room where the majority of the Council was gathered. 

Idk sprinted to their seat to sit down and immediately began to side track all the ongoing conversations, Mickey took note of this, noisily adjusting in their seat “Shut up Idk.” Their mouth shut, Jane and Maple quietly found their seats just as Mickey called the council meeting to order. “Okay listen up you fucks, we’ve got more people coming in. This means multiple tours will need to be given and I’m leaving it up to guys to do that and assign them districts. There are so many of them, and I can't possibly be a part of all of them, especially not their district assignments.”

The majority of the Council didn’t have an issue with welcoming new people. The issue comes about because everyone in the council was very involved with their respective districts, while most ended up leading, some of which didn’t and instead took up high class positions. The Council agreed to take on the welcoming of the new people, in addition to helping them around in order to assess their districts.

End of part one


	2. Your future needs you, your past doesn’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

There was quiet in the office shared by Jane and Idk, the only sounds were that of pacing footsteps, back and forth, and forth and back repeatedly across the length of the room. Thoughts of anxiety filled her head, her opposite hand reaching to twist her ring as she continued her strides of panic across the dark room. The only illumination was the dim light on her desk that flicked every other second. The atmosphere was panicked, she hurriedly tugged her brunette hair into a clip, letting the strands that were much too short to fit in the clip fall to shape her round face, eyes glazed as she sank deeper into dread.

So lost in thought, she didn’t hear the door open with an eerie creak, “I thought we agreed for you to tell me when something is bothering you.” Idk’s chiding voice filled the room.

Jane whipped her head around to face her longtime companion, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you worrying”

Idk shook her head and sat on the aged wood of her desk, slightly pushing the stacks of procrastinated paperwork back. “Didn’t we talk about you not worrying or bugging me? Now, tell me what’s on your mind.” She gently prodded.

Jane broke from her pacing and silently made her way to sit next to Idk. “It’s about the new people, isn’t it?” Idk inquired knowingly.

Jane resumed fidgeting with her ring again. “Yeah.” She admitted, ”I’ll be fine though!” she rushed, ”Just I’m freaked out about deciding their fate as they go into districts.”

Idk shifted her body to face Jane, “This isn’t your first time, as a council member you get to decide. You’ve always done an amazing job assigning districts; this time will be no different.” Idk said firmly as she grasped Jane’s hands in hers.

“You’re right,” Jane reassured herself, as she slid off the desk. “Have you picked up your files from Mickey yet?”

Idk followed Jane’s lead and shifted off the desk, still having yet to release Jane from their hold. “I haven’t. I was about to though, do you want me to grab yours too?” 

Jane smiled gratefully, “Would you please?” Letting go, Idk went on their way.

Later, Idk had dropped off the files before going off to tend to their tasks in the medical district. Jane situated herself and began to flip through the manilla folders labeled boldly in red, blocky text: “Ray” and “Pan” respectively. They were previously stuck in two separate small, shattered cities, like most of the others that the fighters so frequently found.

A loud noise rang through the office and interrupted Jane’s writing, “It’s only Jane in here!” Jane announced. 

A voice called back, “I know; I need to talk to you.” Jane quickly realized who was at the door and moved the files from her lap to the desk, walked to the door and opened it.

“Maple, how many times have I told you: no need to knock.” Jane reminded exasperatedly. 

Maple shrugged non committedly, “It feels better, plus I can make sure you’re in here.” Jane let them walk past her and closed the door, Maple started playing with and batting the Christmas lights(not unlike a cat) that lined the side of her desk, as Jane sat down.

“You never told me why you have these.” Jane looked up from her folders and faced Maple.

“Oh those? I found them in storage when I was looking for some notebooks not too long ago.” Jane faced her files once more, hoping to glean more information from the rambling sentences of chicken scrawl(read: cursive).

“N(o)ice, so what do you think of the people coming in tomorrow that you were assigned?” Maple chimed.

“I might know more if the writing was actually decipherable.” Jane shot Maple an unimpressed stare. “I have, though, they all seem nice for people who have gone through much shit.”

Maple looked slightly sheepish, it was no secret that she was in charge and writing the files, why? No one knew, especially considering her inability to write in print. “Yeah, the outskirts of all these broken down places look like hell. From what the fighting district is saying, they were genuinely surprised to even have found anyone. The Wendigos seem to be moving faster through the land then Kostyra had first anticipated.”

“Kostyra is after the Wendigos again? Since when? They haven’t been involved in such affairs for decades, not since they built their land up.”

“Most colonies are confused as well, from what I know, they’re back in the “war” with the Wendigos because they, apparently, lost someone, who either fell to a wendigo or left their colony to help another.”

“So we’ve entered deep shit territory?”

“What do you mean entered? We never left.”

A knock filled the silent office occupied by the Council members. “Jane and Maple are in here!”

“It’s Akira!”

“Oh, c’mon in love, it’s open.”

The door opened slightly before one of the older aged council members, Akira, walked in with her files, “Hey, I wanted to come talk to you guys.”

Akira pulled the chair that was supposed to be in front of Jane’s desk so that she could sit in it. “How’re the files you guys got?” Jane started to explain her files with Akira and Maple talking chimed in every so often. 

The three people that had sat in the office were so engrossed in their conversation that they continued talking for a half an hour before deciding to venture to the main room where the majority of the Council spent their time. Mickey, Salty and Sock were huddled in a corner conversing, only god knew what the fuck they were talking about. Yu was on one of the computers that lined the left wall, they seemed to be grading papers, Idk was just sitting on one of the couches in the room, pondering, what they were pondering? No one really wanted to know. Finally, Runic seemed to be finishing health reports, this was most likely what Idk was supposed to be helping with and had got semi distracted instead. When they all noticed three people standing in the doorway, they were welcomed into the warm toned room. Jane decided to seat herself with Maple and Idk on the couch she occupied. Akira shuffled to go assist Runic; Though she wouldn’t be much help, as she’s a baker with no medical expertise whatsoever. 

Today would be the last of the week that the council would get to themselves, they didn’t often find time to relax, each council member spent an extensive amount of time working for their respective districts, not to mention running the entire Crystalline. Needless to say, they were busy. As such, they spent most of their free time together. When new people entered the community, the Council became a protector and mentor of sorts; contrary to popular belief, even among the Council, not every Council member is from the Crystalline. As the troubles of the Wendigos continued throughout the region, the Council seemed preoccupied with their new additions to the community they held so dear. In their distracted states, they stayed oblivious to the plague that had infected the land of their home.

As was customary, a loud knock sounded through the common area, grasping the attention from those inhabiting the room. With only a moment's hesitation, Idk called out that it was open, Jane and Idk had a conversation earlier that morning that Jane would be okay doing her tours alone, unsupervised by another Council member. The door opened smoothly to reveal two people the majority of the group had never seen before, “Ah! You guys must be our new additions!” She exclaimed, “I’m idk the resident dumbass around here; now, which one of us are you two stuck with?” 

The two give small introductions and stated, it was, in fact, Idk, they were looking for. With no time wasted, they are welcomed and put under Idk’s wing. “Honey, these two beautiful humans are Solar and Yellowm” Idk pointed to each person as she said their name.

Jane gave a small smile “Hello y’all, enjoy your tour.” They returned the smile before they were shooed out of the room by Salty, with Idk following not too far behind. 

Knocking was constant in this area, after all, this time of the month was always difficult. The door never seemed to stop spitting out loud noises from the fists pounding on it, or the occasional times someone used the knocker.

“We’re in here!” The door clicked open with two people had stepped inside and they looked around, taking in to the chaotic setting that was the common area. The voice had come from one of the few clean spaces decorated by the Christmas light that Maple had insisted they hang up, the rest of the room has small little Knick knacks strewn about, which former paths to the cleaner areas.

Maple pondered for just a moment, “You both must be Ray and Pan, yes?” They nod their heads remaining mostly silent.

“Off with Jane you go then,” Maple hummed, gesturing to said girl as they addressed her.

“Well let’s start this tour, shall we?” Jane said, standing and walking to pull the door and hold it open gesturing for the two to come along.

“Alright so let’s start with where we just left, that was the common area, where you can find most of the Council if we’re not in our districts or offices. Speaking of, these are the offices, the one we just walked past is Idk and I’s, you can also frequently find Maple, the one who spoke to you two earlier, there. Now, if you’ll follow me down this hall.” Ray and Pan seemed to look around, then at each other as they followed Jane through the office halls explaining each office as they went.

“This is Mickey’s office,” She gestured grandly, as if announcing a god. “If you need anything and you can’t find a council member they’re the person to go to!” She gave them a small smile and they continued to follow her through the hall.

“Okay last thing up here, this elevator-” She pointed to the elevator on the left side. “-goes to the education and cooks,” She then turned and gestured to the other elevator, “and that elevator goes to the builders and engineers.” 

The tour pressed on through each district, Jane explained the meanings of each district and let them find which job they seemed most comfortable in and suited for. They eventually made their way to the guest living quarters, where they were left to stay as the council met for discussion. Mickey led the meeting,communicating what was expected of them with the preliminary tasks completed. “So with the tours now done, you must assign their districts, collect their cut crystal, and direct them to where they’ll be welcomed and given a crash course by their respective districts.” There were many issues that only those in the Council were privy to, so they continued to debate and communicate the issues and the goings ons of the Crystalline.

Jane, Maple, and Idk were the last to depart from the meeting, they kept their conversation following as they headed back to the shared office of Jane and Idk. There was a comfortable atmosphere to be found there, and they spent so much time in the office after meetings, it has become a ritual. As the door to the offices was opened, they headed to their respective spaces and each had settled, before Idk noticed a letter sitting on Jane’s desk.

It was addressed to one: “Jane of Kostyra”

“Jane, what the fuck have you not been telling us?” 

End of part two


	3. The end of life at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Jane looked at the letter with such fear, the letter could only mean many things, but the one thing she knew the past had caught up to her. 

She grabbed it from Idk’s hands immediately tearing the letter as she shook with anxiety to figure out how the hell it got there and what it would say. Ignoring the utter sadness in Idk’s tone as she tried to tear Jane away from the letter.

Jane,

As you’ve become a well known member in not only Kostyra but in the crystalline as well. As the times seem more desperate we ask for your safe return. We’ve let you stay with your friends for far too long. 

As for your duties in Kostyra, you will return as the main defense coordinator and aiding those who are currently hurt by the war. 

You need to be back at Kostyra effective immediately. 

As we’ve noticed you built a life for yourself in the crystalline, while you get back on track as a member of the Kostyra community we’re allowing you to bring along one member of that community with Mickey’s approval, choose carefully we’ll see you and your friend when you get back home.

From The Kings of Kostyra.

Jane just stared at the letter in shock completely drowning out the voices of IDK and maple. Realizing how much would have to change in the time span of the next months leaving the crystalline and leaving her new life behind. The letter is ripped out of her hands and the pair behind her starts to read the letter. 

IDK stared into space as her heart felt betrayed by someone she considered her closest and most trustworthy friend. With maples expression almost matched quickly shaken off her face as Jane grabs her important things. The two follow her through the halls as she looks for her things and shoving them into a bag. They continued to question her as she just seemed to simply ignore them. 

“Stay here maple.”

“But Jane-“

“Just- Just stay here.”

Jane grabbed IDK by the collar “let’s go, no questions.”

IDK for once in their life shut their mouth and followed Jane causing her to release IDK from her grasp. They continued down the hall to Mickey’s office. Knocking lightly she heard mickey from the other side “Come in!”

Idk and Jane walk into the room, Jane slings the bag of her stuff over her shoulder and slides the letter across Mickey’s desk. “Just read it and you’ll know” 

Mickey opens the letter skimming through the neatly written words, “are you sure you want to take the dumbass?” 

“You’d think she’d leave without me?”

Jane turns around “I will hurt you.” 

Idk starts saying “only if you-“

“Shut up idk!”

Hearing Mickey’s booming voice she shut her mouth and leaned back against the wall. 

Mickey turned to look at Jane “I trust you Jane. Idk please bring her back safe please.” Idk nodded her head in understanding. 

They had walked back to their shared office with Maple going back to her office with concern for both friends.

“You know I won’t leave you right.”

Jane continues spinning her ring around as idk grabs her needed things, Idk grabs Jane’s hands dropping what she was doing “I know I do this a lot but seriously I mean it I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
